


Icha Icha Love

by itendswithz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Icha Icha Romance, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: Based on a prompt by witchbreaker. To be updated weekly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchbreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/gifts).



> This first part is angsty but it'll get fluffer. Might move it up to Teen, but it'll be safe for work. haha

Kakashi folds his spindly legs beneath him as he slides down to his knees in front of the Monument Stone. It's Sunday at sunrise, which means he starts his week the same as he's done for the past 15 years: self-flagellation.

He can hear Obito scowling and he's pretty sure Minato-sensei would be sighing right now. He's certain Iruka would be upset if the teacher knew Kakashi had that thought, but this is something the jonin must do. It's his ninja way.

His failures have the cost the lives of many and the world is a darker place because of it. It's his responsibility to acknowledge what's been taken and forever lost. The session begins based on emotion instead of anything logical. 

Uchiha Obito's death meant the loss of a true friend. The first of many. Nohara Rin was the next friend to fall on Kakashi's sword. Technically, Minato-sensei's death was due to the demon fox but if Kakashi had been stronger, faster, better. 

He shakes his head of the thoughts, pushing that notion into the recesses of his mind.

Without them, the young jonin had to face loneliness on a grand scene he wasn't prepared for. After a childhood of relying on himself, Kakashi's entire worldview twisted in on itself when Minato-sensei and his team taught him what it was like to have comrades he could trust, people he could love. To lose his team so suddenly, so swiftly, one after the other. It had caused a great deal of distress to Kakashi.

But this exercise isn't about him, it's about the world.

Obito would have been the kind of ninja that toppled empires. Rin, with her budding medical expertise that could have rivaled Tsunade, would have saved thousands. And the less thought about Minato-sensei, the better.

Kakashi exhales once and redirects his thoughts to the Konoha shinobi memorialized on the stone in front of him.

Ooka Emiri was a young chunin when she was assigned to an escort mission. It should have been a simple C-Class assignment and it would have if Kakashi hadn't been chasing a rogue Konoha jonin.

Arakida Raijin had stolen confidential documents from Sandaime's office and Kakashi had been tasked with retrieving them and eliminating all traces of the theft, especially Raijin.

Their battle raged far too long and Emiri had the misfortune of walking into a clearing full of fresh craters. Raijin saw an opportunity and tried to hold Emiri as collateral - her life for his. The words had barely tumbled from his lips when the chunin had stabbed the foe with a poisoned senbon. The move cost her her life, but it had slowed Raijin down enough for Kakashi's Chidori to finally hit its mark.

Days after Emiri's death, Kakashi investigated her life. She wasn't a particularly strong fighter but her jonin-sensei believed Emiri had a real talent for botany and poison-making. There's no telling where her skills could have led her but Kakashi knows it would have been onto exceptional work.

The next casualty he thinks of is an unknown victim. The jonin had been trailing a suspected Iwa assassin hiding out in Sand territory. When his cover had been blown, the Stone nin had used civilians as shields. 

Many of them died, including a small teen, no older than 12. The Iwa scum plunged a kunai across the boy's throat and used the blood to summon a horde of vicious bears. They weren't ninken, just mindless beast hungry for carnage. Kakashi completed his mission using an advanced-level sand jutsu that sucked most of the summons and the Iwa nin into a sandy grave.

It was only when he went through the boy's scare belongs did Kakashi find the crossed-out Waterfall hitai-ate. He was a genin who fled the shinobi life, a boy who didn't want to die by a ninja's hand so he sacrificed everything to escape.

There's no limit to the possibilities of what that boy could have become. A civilian with chakra training, however little, could have become a protector for an entire village.

If Kakashi was a cruel man, he would have laughed at the irony. Instead, he returned to Konoha and craved a single line down the stone, a mark for an unknown ninja dead because of Leaf Village ineptitude.

The sun has risen enough to cast an uncomfortable sheen of sweat on the back of Kakashi's neck. He ignores the discomfort; he's a trained shinobi - he's survived more than just sun. Trailing a pale finger down the chilly sable stone, Kakashi lets his mind return to his self-inflicted punishment.

The next nin to pop into his mind is Jiraiya-sama. The death of one of Konohagakure's infamous sannin shook the ninja world. Kakashi had mourned for the fantastic man, but in truth, he bemoaned the unfinished Icha Icha Icha series more. Jiraiya-sama had just released the second part of a trilogy and Kakashi knew the white-haired man had planned out the conclusion. But now the story will never be finished.

Kakashi sighs and lets a wave of shame crash through him. A legend died and he's lamenting shitty erotic. He looks up, estimates that he's been here for about an hour and decides to call it a day. Normally he spends anywhere from two to three hours at the stone, but Iruka has been dropping subtle hints that Sundays should be spent together.

Between his missions and Iruka's never-ending responsibilities, they rarely get time together. With his mind made up, Kakashi taps two fingers to the sleek black obelisk and teleports away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going away for a week, so I rushed this a bit. Let me know if there's a mistake somewhere and I'll fix it when I get back.

He lands on the apartment building roof, feet silent as he approaches the edge. Iruka always gets this adorable crinkle in his forehead when Kakashi calls the place Iruka's, so he makes sure to refer to the apartment by neutral terms. He still pays for a place in the jonin blocks, but Kakashi moved Mr. Ukki into the chunin center seven months ago. It's the closest he can get to living with another person and, blessedly, Iruka doesn't ask for more.

Pushing chakra into the soles of his sandals, Kakashi walks down the side of the building until he reaches the kitchen window. It's quick work to disable the wards, slip the latch and tumble into the apartment. With flashy finger waves, he exits the roll on bended knee. "Honey, I'm home," he sing-songs, releasing a small light jutsu to add some unnecessary flourish that'll make Iruka laugh.

"Kakashi!" The chunin yelps. "You're home early."

There's a rustling of paper and banging of limbs on wood, and when Kakashi looks over at Iruka's work area, he catches the teacher shoving a bunch of papers into his satchel. Probably his students' school work. 

"Hmmm," Kakashi responds idly as he straightens into a lean resting his hands over one of the kitchen chairs. His stomach growls and the jonin wonders if there's anything to eat. Iruka usually snacks when he's grading assignments. "Did you make any food?"

"Umm...no, not yet," Iruka responds, and it's something in his tone, his voice, that sets off Kakashi's internal alarms. Something is wrong. "But I can take a break and make something."

Playing it cool, Kakashi watches as Iruka stretches, arching his back in a way that perfectly showcases the teacher's limber muscles and wide chest. It's a move designed to attract attention and if Kakashi didn't know better, he'd think Iruka was trying to distract with him with the promise of sex. The chunin stands, walks into the kitchen and opens the cabinets over the sink.

"There are enough noodles for ramen," he says grabbing two boxes. "What veggies do we have?"

There's a charge of forced nonchalant-ness to the question that Kakashi can't ignore. He's been on enough infiltration mission to understand when someone thinks they're being watched. He fetches a large kettle, fills it with water and places it on the stove top to boil. 

"We have carrots and peas," the jonin says, keeping his voice even and calm. "Some lettuce and eggplant."

Iruka huffs a sigh of disappointment. "And radishes."

Kakashi shudders. He hates the harsh acidic taste the ruby root spreads to the entire dish, tainting every bite with a bitter aftertaste. The legendary copy-nin, master of over a thousand jutsu, does not fear a vegetable. 

"Oh?"

"Kakashi," Iruka says, tone chiding as if Kakashi were one of his misbehaving students. Opening the refrigerator, Iruka asks, "Why do you buy something if you're not going to eat it?"

"For guests."

Iruka pushes a loud breath of air between closed lips, dismissing his incredibly valid point easily. "You tried to charge Shikamaru-kun 500 ryo last time he came over."

"He used valuable resources," Kakashi defends himself. "A shinobi pays his way."

"Shinobis lie, cheat and steal," Iruka rebuts as he pulls a knife out of the kitchen drawer and starts to cut up an eggplant. After a moment, he holds out the noodles. "Start the noodles, please."

"Maa sensei. I thought you were cooking for me." But it's just fun banter since Kakashi takes the package out of the chunin's hand. He makes sure to caress Iruka's wrist with his forefinger. The cherry flush spotting Iruka's cheeks wins a small smile out of the jonin.

"Knock it off," Iruka says fighting off a smile. "We're cooking."

"Ramen takes at least 15 minutes. That's plenty of time."

"Kakashi!" It's meant to admonish but the blush has spread down to Iruka's neck.

"That's not a no," the jonin says, turning the stove top's heat down to low. When he peeks a glance at the teacher, Iruka has stopped chopping a carrot mid-stock.

With a put-upon sigh, Iruka extends his right hand, bunching Kakashi's black shirt in his grip. A strong tug leads the pair into the living room where Kakashi bounces on the couch cushions once before Iruka can settles in the space between his legs.

It's a slow, torturous 20 minutes that ends with Kakashi gasping for air and Iruka in the bathroom brushing his teeth. It isn't until the copy-nin is slurping soggy noodles that he realizes he was distracted by sex and that the moment to ask Iruka about whatever is bothering him has passed.

Since Kakashi is still on mission rest, he decides a little covert observation might be needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update to get the story rolling again.

The key to any successful covert mission is to remain unseen. It seems obvious, by Kakashi knows too many shinobi who don't understand the importance of being inconspicuous. Hell, he is rivals with the most noticeable ninja to ever live in Konoha.

Kakashi waits for Iruka to leave for work before enacting his plans. To be on the safe side, he lets a couple hours pass before rolling out of the warmth of their bed. He takes a long, hot shower just to be doubly sure enough time has passed. Dressing quickly, he walks to the center of the living room and starts Phase 1. 

A quick series of hand signs and a rough bite of his thumb ends with Bisuke landing on the living room coffee table. The tawny summon flops to his back, legs sprawled in the air. The mutt's pink stomach clearly on display as he shamelessly begs for pets. With his eyes closed and tongue flopping out, the dog is the perfect picture of contentment.

"Get off the table," Kakashi shrills, pushing Bisuke onto one of the many floor mats Iruka specifically bought for the jonin's various ninken. The silver haired ninja pushes his headband up and using the sharingan, he looks around checking to see if any of Iruka's wards have been activated. He's learned the hard way that his chunin lover has no patience for dogs on furniture and the Hatake heir will do whatever he can to avoid that particular lecture. 

"Wahha," Bisuke eloquently wails from his face-down position on the floor.

Knowing the coast is clear, Kakashi exhales a sigh, bends down and cradles the pup to his chest. Of all his ninken, Bisuke is the most sensitive - he's almost as fragile as a butterfly's wing. The pair stay still for a moment, the only movement being Kakashi's right hand repeatedly trailing from the back of the dog's neck down to the brown fur pattern just above his rump. Once the summon calms enough to cuddle into the therapeutic strokes, Kakashi slips his hands into the canine's armpits.

Holding the dog in front of him, Kakashi begins to brief Bisuke on the mission. "Something's up with Iruka. He's hiding something."

"Iruka-sensei is keeping a secret...from me?" Bisuke's burnt sienna eyes grow large and weepy. The miniature labrador loves Iruka - maybe even more than he loves Kakashi - so just the idea of Iruka not sharing every aspect of his life with the ninken is enough to make the summon shed tears.

And while Kakashi hates seeing any of this pack in pain, he knows choosing Bisuke for this mission was brilliant. "Ma. Maybe. But that's not important," voice raising slightly to keep Bisuke's attention fully on him. "What's important is finding out that secret."

Predictably, the dog's ears perk at the idea. Ninjas revel in discovering secrets and ninken are no exception to the rule. "What's the plan," Bisuke says, his tone dropping to a whisper.

"Today, we prepare. Tomorrow you'll track Iruka."


	4. Chapter 4

Bisuke curls within the warm shelter Iruka-sensei and his alpha create on their bed. Bone-white arms corded with thick muscle intertwine, forming the safest of blankets, and Bisuke knows the other summons would die of envy if they discovered not only was he was allowed to sleep in the bed but was also cuddled all night.

A soft hand scrubs through the rough fur on his scalp and Bisuke leans up into it.

"It's time to get up, Bisuke-kun," Iruka says, voice a soft whisper. The man is dressed in a loose, navy blue jumpsuit and the green vest Konoha shinobi always seem to wear. The aroma of rose petals and cooked rice wafting from him is enough to drive Bisuke to full consciousness. 

Despite wanting to lay in bed, snuggled securely by his master, Bisuke knows that Kakashi-sama assigned him a task that must be completed. Wiggling out of the pale man's grasp, the small summons jumps down to the cold floor, the shock of chilly hardwood floor waking him up more ruthlessly than the gentle scratches could ever hope to accomplish. With a shake to clear his head, Bisuke trots after Iruka, following a straight path to the kitchen.

"What are you up to today, Bisuke-kun," Iruka asks as he prepares a bento box. The chunin drops an extra piece of grilled beef teriyaki into a small dog bowl.

The caramel summons gobbles the beef quickly, taste buds jumping at the smokey flavor. Kakashi-sama is usually quick to share his meals with the pack but Bisuke isn't going to reject perfectly good food just because it comes from someone else - it'd be rude not to eat the small hunk of meat Iruka offers. 

After he licks the bowl clean of any residue soy sauce, Bisuke looks up to discover Iruka staring at the canine with a soft smile. Not wanting to lie, but not able to tell the whole truth, Bisuke avoids the question entirely. Instead, he rubs against Iruka-sensei leg as he walks back to the bedroom entrance, turns to survey the entire apartment and stands tall and proud.

"Guard duty, eh?" The teacher says, arching an eyebrow as a small smile unfurls along his jaw. His expression drops into something a little more serious as he continues. "It is getting to be that time of year again. But don't you worry, I have a surprise for Kakashi."

"A surprise?" Bisuke fights to contain his glee. This mission will be easier than he thought.

Iruka's wide smile returns with a ferocity Bisuke has never seen before. But the chunin doesn't spill his secrets, just leans down to give the tawny pup more head scratches. "Yep, koinu-kun. He's going to love it. Maybe. Hopefully. Probably."

With a slightly less dazzling smile and a final pet to the summon's scruff, Iruka stands, grabs his lunch and leaves the apartment.

Bisuke wants to jump and follow but he didn't spend all of yesterday getting lectured on covert mission protocols just to mess up in the first thirty minutes. Instead, he runs through the Earth-release jutsus he knows. While it's unlikely that the summon will be attacked within Konoha walls, it's important to keep his skill fresh and up to date.

The tawny dog waits until he's sure Iruka has had enough time to get a couple of blocks away from the apartment before jumping up to the kitchen window ledge. With a final glance at the dark bedroom, Bisuke leaps into the air, aiming for the nearby building's roof.

The shingles burn his soft paws, forcing Bisuke to flee into the nearby treetops. His claws cut through rough bark as he makes his way towards the Academy. Luck is on the dog's side because he lands in the perfect perch just as Iruka lets the young pups out to the fenced-in yard. The students quickly disperse around the campus grounds, some of them practicing various hand signals, others running around playing a game Bisuke doesn't understand. It's controlled chaos with only two instructors watching over the kids. Bisuke surveys the scene, droopy eyes searching for the telltale chestnut hair and bisecting facial scar. 

When the summon can't find the chunin, Bisuke starts to peek into the classrooms. During his sweep of the third room within sight of the perch, Bisuke finds Iruka sitting at a desk. The man is hunched over his desk, back arched into a harsh slope. Gripping a pen, the teacher is furiously scribbling into a notebook.

Bisuke jumps from his hiding spot, aiming for a tree six feet away. Distracted by being careful to attract attention from the baby ninjas below, the summon is surprised when the heavy scent of maple assaults his senses as he bounces into the lush leaves. Bisuke fights off a sneeze, focusing on the man in the classroom below. The view is only marginally improved, he can see Iruka's face more fully, but the notebook is still blocked by the chunin's body.

Before Bisuke can decide on his next move, a shrill bell rings over the Academy and the students line up to return to class. He looks back at Iruka to see the teacher frantically shoves the notebook and pen into his satchel. Quicker than the eye can follow, the chunin grabs a white slip of paper covered in kanji and speeds through a series of hand signals.

The flare of chakra combined with Iruka attaching the seal to his bag is proof enough for Bisuke. Whatever the teacher is hiding, it's in that bag.

Bisuke waits for an opening but Iruka never leaves the bag unguarded, always keeping it in his sights as he teaches. The summons stays in the tree until the last Academy bells tolls. The young shinobi gather their materials and leave, a stream of them spilling onto city streets. Iruka smiles softly and after slinging his bag over his left shoulder, the man follows his students. 

There's nothing for Bisuke to do but to head back to Kakashi-sama with the information he's gathered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might up end being only six chapters - we'll see how it goes. But I have clear picture of the rest of fic, so it just boils down to what happens when I actually write it.

Kakashi wakes up alone. Normally he'd be upset over both his lover and his summon for abandoning him, but he just blinks the sleep out of his normal eye and rolls over, facing the ceiling. His first instinct is to check in on Bisuke-kun, but he suppresses the urge. He has no idea where the canine is and the flare of chakra needed to brief with Bisuke might give him away. 

There are many reasons to love Iruka, but one of Kakashi's favorite is how smart the man is. The chunin may not be a certifiable genius, but he's quick witted and his senses are extremely heedful with his environment. The teacher wouldn't survive lecturing baby-ninjas if he was careless or unobservant. So, if the dog is actually doing his task, Kakashi will just have to wait.

Unfortunately, waiting is not in his nearly endless wheelhouse of skills. Twenty minutes after showering and eating a light breakfast, Kakashi is going out of his mind with boredom. He cleans as best as he can, but Iruka runs a tight ship - there's not a dirty dish in the house, the floors are practically sparkling in the midday sunlight, and he's banned from doing laundry ever since the Too Much Bleach Incident.

Flopping down on the couch, his mind circles back to Iruka's secret. He could interrogate some of the chunin's confidants, see if any of them know what's happening. With nothing better to do, Kakashi makes a mental list of the Leaf Village residents Iruka might chat with regarding his life. A million names cross his mind, and Kakashi re-evaluates his end goal. It's not people Iruka talks to, it's people he confides in.

Obviously, that eliminates Naruto, Sakura and all of the other shinobi Iruka's taught. More often than not, the chunin still sees them as kids who need guidance instead of battle hardened ninja. Of his peers, Iruka knows better than seeking out Anko on Genma - blabbermouths can't keep a secret. Gai's out too since the Youthful Green Beast of Manly Tears has been on a five-month long mission in Waterfall. Maybe Kurenai. But with the baby, Kakashi isn't sure if Iruka would want to bother her. Ayame? No. She's too young. But maybe Teuchi?

Kakashi blinks. The jonin would never confide in the restaurant owner, but Iruka alway seems to make friends with everyone he meets.

Kakashi shakes his head, pushing the thoughts away. He needs more intel and that means waiting for Bisuke to return and report. Needing something to pass the time, Kakashi heads to the roof to work out.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi completes his tenth run-through of his exercise regime on the apartment's rooftop when he hears the front door open. A prickle of warm, blue chakra quickly spreads outwards, its tendrils slithering through the living space like a squid's tentacles looking for a meal.

"Kakashi?" Iruka calls, sticking his head out the kitchen window. "What are you doing up there?"

"Maa sensei, nothing." He says jumping to the tips of his toes to chakra-walk down the side of the building. His dismount is less flashy than earlier in the week.

"Today sucked," his chunin lover says, dropping his satchel on the coffee table. "The kids are loving the warm weather and refused to stay on task." Iruka pauses to stretch once and head into the bedroom. His voice goes slightly louder as he continues, "Even Inojin was distracted. For a second there, I was worried his Yamanaka side was gonna take over and I'd lose my little scholar. Wouldn't that be sad?"

The teacher doesn't wait for an answer. Instead, he returns to the living room without his chunin vest, wearing just his dress blacks and weapon pouch. Most startling is Iruka's hair: it's freed from the tie ponytail and is braided into a style more fitting a geisha. "Kakashi?"

The jonin forces himself to make eye contact, catching the twinkle that always gives away Iruka's pranks. "A tragedy. For someone so young to be so loud-"

"Kakashi!" Iruka says in a mock scandalized tone.

He's about to suggest something that would truly scandalize the chunin when Bisuke flys through the still open window. "Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei! Walkies! Walkies!" 

The summons doesn't pause to catch his breath, just continues running around Iruka, yapping incessantly. Kakashi has never seen any of his ninken behave like this before and he's honestly flabbergasted at Bisuke conduct.

"Bisuke-kun," Iruka starts, clearly at a loss for words.

The dog skids to stop in front of the chunin, positioning himself so that while Kakashi can't see his expression, it's all Iruka will be able to focus on. "Please Iruka-sensei."

Unsurprisingly, Iruka cracks. He reaches a hand out, fingers twisting into Kakashi's sleeve while his other performs the jutsu needed to teleport the trio to the park. The jounin stumbles as a sharp rock stabs into his bare heel. He reflexively extends his chakra, the harsh white energy slicing the stone.

A faint blush spreads across Iruka's cheeks, but Bisuke yowls loudly and runs off into the woods.

"Sorry," Iruka says. The blush is still there, so Kakashi forgives him with a nod.

There's a quiet pause. If it was anyone but Iruka, Kakashi would have to fight the urge to fidget and eventually pull out his latest Icha Icha book. Yet, their relationship has become something comforting, something precious. He steps closer and leans down, silently asking for a kiss. Iruka responds in kind, leaning up to brush his supple lips against the jounin's lips. A wet tongue swipes against the thin seam of Kakashi's mouth and his graciously opens, deepening the kiss from something sweet to something indecent.

Iruka pulls back and lightly swats his chest, admonishing him with a firm, "Kakashi." It'd have worked if the schoolteacher wasn't fighting off a smile.

Kakashi smirks beneath his mask. He leans back, moving so his toes dig into soft grass. He can't fault the mini-nins for not wanting to pay attention in class - it really is a perfect day. Not giving the decision a second thought, the jounin flops down on the grass, prepared to cloud watch. There's a slight rustling as Iruka slides down to sit next to him, warm thighs pressing into Kakashi's hips.

Bisuke ruins the scene by rushing out of the trees, large stick dangling from his mouth. He couldn't be more cliche or more out of character if the dog tried. Kakashi confusion mounts as the brown, furry body bounces to him dropping the stick on the jounin's stomach. "Here," he pants high and loud, smiling softly.

"What?"

"I think," Iruka laughs. "He wants to play fetch."

Kakashi shrugs. Whatever his ninken is playing, must involve him throwing this stick. Maybe, he'll use the time it would take a normal dog to retrieve to do some unhindered sleuthing. Bending up to rest on his left elbow, Kakashi thrusts his right arm up and back. Pushing chakra into his palm, he whips the limb forward launching the stick into the trees. The force of the throw is so strong that bits of bark fly off in a little wood shower.

"Why'd you throw it?" Bisuke yells, panic creeping into his tone as he freezes. Kakashi's seen this before. The damn dog is on the verge of having a panic attack. "It was a gift for you!"

The copy-nin moves fast, hugging the mutt to his chest, hands sweeping down his fur in a soothing pattern. Within seconds, Iruka is there, hugging Bisuke tight. After a minute, the dog's tiny whimpers taper off. "Are you going to go get it?"

"You threw it," Iruka says.

Kakashi huffs once but diligently heads off into the woods, steadfastly ignoring the snickering coming from the small voice inside his head. He's pushing leaves out of the way, trying to locate traces of his chakra when the twig next to him snaps.

"Took you long enough," a deep voice says, disdain clear in its voice. "I can't hold this clone for much longer."

Kakashi looks to see a clone of Bisuke lounging on the ground, but Kakashi hears everything unsaid. _The stick was a diversion. This is their rendezvous._

"Report."

Bisuke nods, all business. "He's got a little notebook, that he writes in when no one is around. It's in his bag, but he sealed it closed. I couldn't see any of the writing."

Kakashi nods in return. His mind starts flashing through possible ways to break a seal when the clone pops in a whisper of smoke. The jounin reaches down, grabbing the closest stick he can see. Using the nail of his index finger, he scrapes off some of the bark and walks back to where Bisuke is laying on top of a giggling Iruka. The summon's papery tongue is out as he tries to lick Iruka's chin.

"Have I been replaced?" He jokes.

Iruka stands slowly, arms holding Bisuke so the pup's hind legs dangle down. The chunin smiles before answering, "Yes."

"Yes!" Bisuke agrees, "I'm the best."

He doesn't bother dropping the stick, just runs at the pair, tackling them to the ground in a heap of limbs, fur, and laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

The trio play in the park until the sky darkens to a deep burgundy. They're no strangers to nightlife, but Iruka calls a halt to the fun once the streetlights flicker to life. "Some of us," he says smiling, "have work in the morning."

"Maa sensei," Kakashi replies from his prone position under Bisuke-kun. "You know I'm always up for a good job in the morning."

"Kakashi! Not in front of Bisuke-koinu."

The small summons just rolls over, letting his tail whack the jounin's chest. The shinobi just laughs, scooping Bisuke into his arms as he stands. Their lifestyles rarely afford them a nice night together and Kakashi soaks up the joy of just being with his favorite Konoha resident.

"Alpha," Bisuke says. "I think it's time for me to go."

Kakashi nods his understanding. The pack like to be with each other and his tawny pup has been on their plane of existence for almost a week. He lifts the dog up so their foreheads touch, staring into each other eyes for a final goodbye. A beat passes before Bisuke vanishes in a puff of smoke, and Kakashi walks forward to where Iruka has stepped away to give them an illusion of privacy.

"Bisuke-kun really is my favorite," Iruka says bumping into the jounin's arm. "Either him or Bull."

Kakashi swings an arm around the teacher's shoulders, pulling him into a sideways hug. "Maa sensei. I thought I was your favorite."

"You? You're my least favorite. I barely tolerate you."

"So cruel, sensei."

Iruka laughs before he turns in the embrace and kisses Kakashi. It's a light, sweet kiss instantly turned filthy when the chunin leans back, letting his teeth scrape against Kakashi's bottom lip. Iruka's brown eyes darken as he leans against the jounin. "Let's go home."

A quick flare of chakra and rapid hand signals later, the couple straightens themselves out inside their living room area. Iruka steps away, heading towards where his bag rests on the table.

"I..." he starts. "I wanted to wait until I was done to show you, but I'm having more difficulties with this than I thought possible."

The chunin's hands open and close, a sure sign of his nervousness. He reaches out, tearing the sealing tag off the bag's clasp. "I know how much you miss Jiraiya-sama and his books and I know around this time of the year is hard for you, what with everything that's happened," Iruka says. "I wanted to make your life easier. Maybe even better. But I guess I messed it up."

Kakashi steps forward, pulling Iruka into a tight hug. He tilts the younger man's head up until gray eyes stare into deep pools of warm chocolate. "You make my life better every day. In a million tiny ways. You make every sunset brighter, every taste sweeter, every orgasm stronger."

Iruka laughs a wet sound, squirming out of Kakashi's hold. "Ass," he says, using his sleeve to wipe a stray tear from his cheek.

"Only for you."

Kakashi takes a step forward, placing his left hand on Iruka's right shoulder, connecting their bodies through one long line. It isn't perfect, but the jounin knows about needing a little space to compose one's self.

"Humpf," Iruka says. "This is not how I wanted this to go. Let me-" He breaks off, opening his bag and rooting around for something. The schoolteacher pulls out a thin black notebook, no large than his palm and hands it to Kakashi. He flips the book open to a random page and begins reading.

  
_He pushed Koyo against the kitchen table, the man's firm stomach flat against the hard wood. The young chunin struggled in the ANBU's grasp but Tetsunori's powerful hold didn't budge in the slightest._  
_"You've been a very naughty boy," the light-haired man's voice held no compassion for the shinobi in his clutches. "I'm going to have to punish you."_  
_Fear swelled in Koyo's chest. His master's punishment could be anything from a mild spanking to the unthinkable: releasing Koyo from their contract, forcing the ~~young chunin~~ twenty-year-old back to a life on the streets._  
_"Please," he started to beg._  
_"Silence." Tetsunori ~~said~~ yelled._  
_Koyo whimpered as his lord pulled his black pants down, taut butt cheeks on display for anyone passing the kitchen. He wasn't prepared for the first blow, the swat sending rivers of pain throughout his body._

The next page is blank, so Kakashi takes a moment to reread the tiny section of a what is clearly a much large story. He glances up, not at all surprised to see Iruka staring at him.

"Well?" The chunin says, his impatience clear in his tone.

"You... you wrote me porn?"

A deep blush spread across Iruka's face and Kakashi doesn't even feel a shred of shame at how his body reacts. "I tried. But it's more difficult than I thought. I don't know what to write next."

"Oh sensei," Kakashi says, voice dropping to something sultry. "Let me show you."

"Pervert." But Iruka's smiling.

* * * * * * * * * 

In the morning, Kakashi rolls over, pressing his chest against Iruka's back. The Tuesday sun is creeping across the bedroom floor, but Kakashi feels no need to move. Iruka wiggles a bit, getting more comfortable. Kakashi knows the chunin will have to wake up and get ready for work soon but here in this bed, with his most precious person, the jounin feels safe, protected.

Kakashi leans down, rubbing his chin into the shell of Iruka's ear. "I love you, Iruka."


End file.
